Recipe for Pleasure
by moi-moi819
Summary: After a hard week at work, Miroku soothes  and lowers his wife's nerves and stress level... AU.


Good news everyone! I recently watched an episode of Inuyasha: The Final Act and it gave me so many ideas for fan fiction. I also watched an older episode, "Toutousai's Rigid Training", and that gave me more ideas. The point is: …. I'm not giving up fan fiction! Not for a long shot! As long as I have sugar, my iPod, and a deep love for Inuyasha and Cedric Diggery, I shall NEVER give it up! I shall continue to write fluffy crack-fics! And maybe some serious romance as well! I'm giving up fiction writing and taking on fan-fiction full time! Cedric be with you all!

~:~

Wait! I forgot… I do not own Inuyasha (but if I did, I would make Sesshoumaru revive Cedric and keep him locked away in my basement…)

~:~

Miroku placed the lily in the vase just right and smiled to himself. His wife for three years has been really stressed out as of lately and he wanted to help her in any way he could. After all, that's what he promised her: he would service her in _any _way his body would allow.

He heard the front door to their two story home close shut and he dimmed the lights. "Miroku?" he heard Sango call.

"In the kitchen, my love," he replied. Sango walked in to see he husband in her kitty apron and _only _her kitty apron.

"Miroku!" she objected.

"I figured that I would make you dinner and give you the pleasure of knowing that I did it naked," he said with that gleam in his eye. Sango bit her lip to keep from laughing and shook her head.

"Are you c-cold?" she asked as a small giggle slipped out.

"Don't worry about that, Love. Just sit and enjoy. I made your favorites," he said and unveiled her meal. Sango's jaw dropped and her mouth began to water at the sight of the wonderful meal her husband prepared. Miroku moved in front of her and bowed low and before turning to walk out of the room. Sango watched him go as almost laughed again as he jumped and knocked his heels together before finally leaving. Sango turned to Kilala as the kitten walked into the room.

"I am utterly speechless, Kilala," Sango said.

~:~

After her meal, Sango waddled upstairs to her and Miroku's bedroom. What was her husband trying to do? Fatten her up? She felt like an overweight pregnant woman when she was climbing the stairs.

Finally, she opened the door to see her Miroku, still in her apron, holding out a robe. She narrowed her eyes at him and pointed to it, "That's not mine."

"It has been, as of this afternoon when I bought it for you," Miroku said and slipped the robe into her arms. Sango was shocked. It was a pure silk, deep purple robe with black lily flowers scattered across it.

"Miroku, I can't-"

"Just go try it on. I wanna see it," he said.

"…Fine as long as you take off my apron."

"You'd rather me naked? I can do that," he said and started removing the apron.

"No!" she yelled and stopped him, "It's just that, Kagome gave it to me and I don't think _this _is what she intended it be used for."

Miroku smirked at his wife before sending her off to the bathroom. When she shut (and locked) the door behind her, Miroku pulled off the kitty apron and half-considered staying nude. However, Sango wouldn't be too happy with him so he quickly abolished the idea.

Ten minutes later, Sango walked out of the bathroom to see her husband in his boxers waiting for her. "Can't you wear pants for once?"

"I was born naked, Love. I'm embracing my roots," he said. Sango rolled her eyes at him and felt the fabric of her robe again. "I trust you saw the bath I drew for you?" he said. Sango nodded and stood still, even as Miroku approached her and led her into the bathroom. "Go ahead."

"Turn around," Sango commanded.

Miroku sighed and did as she commanded. He heard the sloshing of the water and tried desperately not to picture Sango wet and naked…

"You can turn back around."

He did so and smiled at Sango's blushing, pouting face. He moved over to the counter and took the shampoo and conditioner bottles back to where Sango's head was sticking out of the large mountain of white bubbles.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Washing you hair for you."

"Why?" she asked suspiciously. Did he do something wrong? Did he _accidentally _grope one of the women at his law firm again?

"Because I want to help you relax. You've been stressed out lately. Let me help you unwind," Miroku said and lathered the shampoo into his wife's long, brown hair. Sango slowly relaxed. Maybe he really wants to help her-

"Are those real cherries?" Sango asked and pointed to the ceramic bowl holding what looked like red cherries.

"Go ahead. They're seedless," Miroku said. Sango was sure of it now. He _was_ trying to get her fat. Or at least to blow up… that didn't stop her from eating the cherries though. "Tell me about your day. It'll help soothe you."

Sango closed her eyes and sighed before speaking to her husband. She had a very nice talk with him and was especially pleased when he responded full-heartedly. This was one of the best gifts she had ever gotten, and was enjoying every minute of it. When, the water began to go cold, Sango sighed and moved to heat it up again. Somehow, she always thought that being in a room wet and naked with Miroku would be a bad thing, but she didn't want this heaven to end.

"Time to get out of the tub, my Love. You've finished your cherries and if you stay in any longer, you'll shrivel up your beautiful skin," Miroku said and moved away from Sango. She pouted, but got out anyway. Miroku had left her alone, so she finished up quickly and went back into their room. She was somewhat eager to see what else her wonderful lover had planned. She was disappointed that she didn't see him waiting for her in their room. Sango walked over to the queen-sized bed and sat on the bedspread. Just then, the house phone went off. Sango picked it up.

"Hello?" she asked.

"_Sango? Just who I wanted to talk to! I've got big news, and I mean BIG," _Kagome's happy voice rang out. Sango could hear Inuyasha's voice in the background repeating 'Goddamn, damn, damn'.

"What is it?" Sango asked.

"_I'm pregnant!" _Kagome rang out.

Everything went silent until Sango said, "Is it Inuyasha's?"

"_Of course it's Inuyasha's! Who else would it belong to!"_

Sango kept quiet and turned when she heard the door close. Miroku had a small bottle in one hand and what looked like a wine bottle in the other. Sango smiled in anticipation. "Kagome, I love you, but I gotta go. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Congrats!" she yelled hastily and hung up.

"You're anxious," Miroku observed.

"Well, I've had a very relaxed and delightful evening and I'm hoping you won't let me down," Sango said. Miroku smiled his charming smile and poured two glasses of wine. Sango and Miroku toasted and took the first sip. Miroku knew Sango's favorite wine and made sure that he put all his energy into hunting it down for tonight. The other bottle was a scented, massaging oil that he quickly made work of. With an intoxicated Sango and a more the ready Miroku, the two began to take part in one of life's more mature pleasures…

**[The next scene is being censored due to the author having NO idea how to write a lemon for Sango and Miroku. Please enjoy the rest of the fic.]**

Sango awoke to a dazed feeling and her alarm clock blaring. She rubbed her eyes and pressed the snooze button. She was about to get some more sleep when the smell of eggs and other delectables hit her nose. Her stomach growled. What to do? If she got out of bed, the food might not be ready and she might have to walk all the way back upstairs. Who knows if she'll be able to fall back asleep after that…

"Good Morning, my Love. I made you breakfast," Miroku said. Sango sat up to see her husband half dressed for work and carrying a tray of food. She pulled the sheets around her frame and smiled. He left the food before her and kissed her cheek. "Enjoy. I have to get going. Don't go back to sleep!"

Sango took a bite of her eggs. There are just those times when every girl needs to be treated like a princess…

~:~

Sango's lucky. So, what do you think? Please review and let me know. This is my first try at a Sango/Miroku fiction.

MoiMoi.


End file.
